Chaos for Percy Jackson
by crazycats161616
Summary: So yeah, just the old, "Percy gets betrayed and goes off with Chaos, yadda yadda yadda" sort of Flames are welcome, as long as they aren't Be constructive, I'm a T for kisses and mild
1. Chapter 1 just a character list

**Okay, people, just in case you're a bit confused, here is a character list. I wouldn't want my lovelies to be confused, would I?**

Anna: Second in command to the Commander of Chaos, also his best friend. Curly-ish black-blue hair to her shoulders, purple eyes, slight freckles.

Gavdoll: lieutenant, blond hair cut so short you can barely see it, eyes have no whites, pupils are slits, eye color is blue, relatively tall, about 5'8" good friend of the Commander. Super strict and really wound up tight. Planet Clairon, inhumanity extremely prominent.

Mamba: AKA Percy, but nobody except for Chaos, Josh, Lela, Reese, Anna, Gavdoll, and Mona knows his real identity. You all know what Percy looks like.

Josh Dark brown, curly hair. Black eyes with star-shaped pupils (pretty much the only sign he's not a human), eyes, very laid back, always wears hoodies. Planet Jantaz.

Mona: Blonde wavy hair, blue eyes, significant amount of cleavage, pretty much a Mary-Sue, and you all know those Mary-Sues.

Reese: Very punk rock style, bluish grayish eyes, red curly hair, snarky, sarcastic, foul mouthed, tomboy. (Favorite character EVER!)

Lela: Curly black hair that's almost always up in a bun, round glasses, dark skin, loves books, is very sensitive and can be emotional. Total nerd. (Like me!) Planet Jiliko, not noticeably inhuman.

**If you imagined these characters differently than I did, please disregard their outside appearances. I want there to be room for plenty of imagination in this story, so feel free to envision the characters any way you want. This is just how I perceive them. Thanks!**

**-Kitty**


	2. Chapter 3 an actual chapter

**Hallo! So I finally updated. Yay! This may be my last chapter for a while, because I'm on major brain fart with the flashback crap stuff. I love reading the flashbacks, but writing them is sooooo boring! So anyway, I apologize! Also, a while ago I got a PM telling me that Chaos stories were OOC to the extreme. Yes, I DO know that, and I think so too, but I just love the plot too much. Okay, I'm done ranting. XD**

**-Kitty**

Percy's POV, before they were assigned the mission

I woke up in my top bunk with the sea-green comforter to hear the obnoxiously loud snoring of my colleague and good friend, Gavdoll. He was from Planet Clairon, so his snores sounded like some sort of catastrophic event. Talk about an alarm clock! So, I did what all good friends do when their friends are making a racket.

I swung the upper half of my body down from my bed and gave him a good hard slap in the face, which I am sure he thoroughly enjoyed.

"Gaaah! Go to Hades, Percy!" As you can see, Gavdoll is quite the morning person. Of course, me, being the caring person I am, fell from the bed flat on my face in a fit of laughter at my friend's discomfort, which didn't hurt me, since I'm pretty powerful. "What the hell do you want, anyway?" (Again, what a lovely soul)

"I just wanted to wake you…" I trailed off as the digital clock caught my eye. "Oh, my gods, it's 7:30!"

"HOLY UKANDA! (Clairon god, don't ask)

"COME ON!"

We practically shoved ourselves into our clothes and ran out into the training grounds as fast as we could. I had orange juice dripping down my Under Armour Chaos athletic tee, along with toast crumbs and a big fat gob of peanut-butter stuck to it. My hair was a mess, and my cloak was flapping away from my body. I couldn't even pull it around myself due to the fact that I hadn't had time to clasp my hood down or enchant shadows to cloak my eyes. One pant-leg was rolled up to my knee, the other one dragging on the ground. Gavdoll looked similar except his shirt had lizard intestines and his planets version of butter (it's gross) all over it. When we finally arrived, we were panting and holding our stomachs, looking, much to our disadvantage, not too dignified.

Mona was glaring, Josh was in la-la-llama land, Lela was shoving her nose in a Harry Potter book, Reese had a smirk on her face that could get her arrested, and Anna, of course, was laughing her butt off at the sight of the two of us. They all gave their responses at the same time. (**thpooky)**

"Time for training, Princess."

"How could you two be so irresponsible?!"

"Oh, hey guys."

"Oooh, Gavdoll, did you read this one yet?"

"You look like *giggle* you've been *giggle* run over *giggle* by a truck!"

**Shortest chapter ever, just cuz I'm lazy! WOO! LAZINESS! Don't worry, my lovelies. I will update shortly.**


	3. Chapter 4 i tried to make it long

**This is not the flashback. Are you surprised? No? I can see why. Major brain fart. Like, MAJOR. Oh, and I got someone reviewing that they didn't like the way I said the characters who were speaking in bendy-line-thingies. I DO have an explanation, even if it ****_is _****a lame one. I only do this because I can't figure out how to word each one individually because of it sounding so awkward. Also, I realize that I suck at this. It would please me very much if you did your best not to remind me of this unless you dub it absolutely necessary. One more thing before I go, I would like to thank candyland7 for reviewing and liking my horrid story, PeaceLoveWolves for being a great best friend and supporting me, and DeathmatchDrunkard and allen r for not going easy on me (which, believe it or not, I DO appreciate). Alright, my lovelies, I'm done ranting.**

**-Kitty**

Lela's POV

I was just getting to the climax of the battle scene in _The Deathly Hallows _when the boys burst in. They startled me, being as I was in my own little world full of magic and death eaters and Harry and Voldemort and Snape and…

So anyways, I was sort of upset, being as I had hoped they would delay training and inspection a bit more so I could finish the chapter, but oh well. Harry would have to wait. Or would he…

I used my shrinkstare **(A/N she's from another planet, don't judge.) **to put the book to miniscule size. I'm surprised Chaos hasn't caught on to how I'm going through all of the books he's lent me so fast. But I'm not exactly wanting him to, so that's fine with me. I can use my shrinkstare **(A/N is it just me or did I make her extra-terrestrial power sound like a Pokémon move?) **for anything, and if it has print on it I can still see and read it at miniscule size. There are perks to being a former resident of Planet Jiliko, believe it or not. Some include telekinesis, the ability to read the thoughts of amphibians, and, awesomely for me, extreme intelligence. Some NOT-SO perks would have to be _awful _eyesight, sensitivity to light, and inability to eat turnips. (I tried once, I broke out in hives and had a headache for 3 days)

Mona was pretty shaken up about the boys being late. I guess she's always been that way, so proper, so good, so perfect.

She just kept glaring and calling them irresponsible. I guess you could say she overreacts sometimes, but she's all about "serious business" and she doesn't like to mess around when it comes to Training and stuff. She has always been this way, I guess. Her dad was a war general for mortals.

Off of the subject of Mona, and, more importantly, back to the story. I had been asking Gaavdoll to read Harry Potter for the past four months and he hadn't obliged until yesterday, in which he whipped through them all the way up to _The Order of the Phoenix._ I figured he had read through the night, since he missed inspection and was late for training. So I asked him.

"Ooh, Gavdoll, did you read this one yet?"

"Wha?"

Y'know, Harry Potter? Deathly Hallows? That one?"

"Oh, yeah, that. Loved it."

"Cool! Do you want _The Hunger Games_?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

"AHEM!" **(You can guess who that is)**

Percy sighed."You already chewed us out, Mona. Lay off."

Suddenly, (actually, not so suddenly, being as I expected it) Mona's entire demeanor changed. "Sorry, Percy!" She sounded like an innocent puppy. "I wasn't trying to overdo it, I just really think we should get back to work. Please forgive me!" **(I bet you can't tell who Mona's love interest is)**

"Um, it's fine, Mona. I don't actually care, so…I wasn't trying to upset you…um…"** (guess who PERCY'S love interest is?)**

Her attitude changed immediately. The poor girl has been lovestruck since they met"Oh, it's fine, Percy." She let loose a dazzling smile. She was so perfect. I'll admit, I've always been a bit jealous. She's just so beautiful. A perfect figure, long, flowing blonde hair, sparkling sapphire eyes, tanned skin, just gorgeous. Everyone envies Mona.

**I'm sick of writing so I'm going to end it here. I can probably guess that most of you hate Mona. Just know that she's supposed to be perfect. She honestly does no wrong, which is the point. She is an intentional Mary-sue-ish sort of character. You're supposed to get sick of her, so leave a comment telling me if it's working. Okay, that's all I have so far. Thanks! Please review!**

**-Kitty**


	4. Chapter 5 my best so far

**Hi guys! I'm back from the dead. This chapter is a bit short, but I worked super hard on so be nice. This is my baby we're talking about. This one focuses mainly on Anna. She's one of my favorite characters, but she isn't flawless. I made sure of that. Alright, lovelies, let's go.  
-Kitty**

_Flashback _**(A/N no, not Percy's flashback. Sorry, kids)**

_There is darkness all around me. Not a sliver of light. I am surrounded. Surrounded by darkness thick as butter, robbing me of all my senses. I cannot smell, see, touch, hear, but only taste the bitter flavor of hatred and contempt that radiates off of the cold stone walls. I am numb from the frigid temperature of my prison that constantly seeps into my fragile, nude body. My only emotion left, the only one I have ever felt, is fear. _

_This is why I hate the night_

_I hear rustling. I can only expect what will happen next. I will be taken out again into the next room by the cruel monster who keeps me here, beaten under the switch as punishment for being born. It was she who brought me into this world, and she who should be punished, not I. I cannot help my accursed raven curls and pointed nose. It is she who gave them to me._

_To my surprise, I am met with something I have not before ever seen. It is something my mother once taunted me with. She called it "light."_

_It is the shape of a sphere, and it burns my eyes which have been in the dark so long. I scream._

_The sphere soon takes a different shape, a shape similar to my mother's. I flinch at her supposed presence. I pray she will have mercy on my poor, dilapidated figure, for it is winter, and I am most cold and hungry._

_But instead, I am met with a man._

_He has hair of a color foreign to me, golden, like the light he seemed to have been born from before my eyes. He has a shirt of grey material, and blue, frayed jeans. His eyes shine like the light he makes, and he has slight freckles peppered lightly across his small nose. he frowns at the sight of me._

_"What are you doing here, kid?" He speaks, it seems._

_"I live here, Sir. Please have mercy on me. It is winter. I am so cold. I don't know if I can take much more."_

_"Who takes care of you?"_

_"My mother, Sir."_

_"Who is your mother?"_

_I tell him, and his eyes widen in shock, then fear. "I think I'll take over her job. Seems like she's getting sick of it already." He pauses. "How old are you, Honey?"_

_"I'm not sure, Sir, but I think I might be seven or eight. It's hard to keep track."_

_"You can just call me Apollo, sweetheart. None of that formal stuff. We are family, after all." He smiles, and reaches his hand through the bars to warm mine, and for the first time, I feel something other than fear._

_Happiness._

* * *

I woke up.

I often dream of my past, as many resurrected soldiers do. My dreams were especially haunting, though. The only time I was ever happy was with Apollo, but he could never stay very long. If he did, my mother would surely notice. The moments we spent together were precious to the both of us. He was the brother I never had; I was the sister he wished Artemis would be.

I dream of seeing him again, just as any little sister would. Even though I haven't seen him in 200 years, he still is, to this day, my very best friend, other than Percy, of course.

I got up and rinsed my face off, as I usually wake up either crying or raking my fingernails down my cheeks. The latter often drew blood, but people stopped asking about the scars long ago.

Today I just had a few tear tracks and some goose bumps from the setting of my nightmare. Goose bumps were easy to get rid of, just some hot water on my arms and a few deep breaths and I was set for the day. Tears, however, were the real chore. I had to rake the little crumbs from my lashes, wash my face off, and wait for the red in my eyes to disappear. I had gotten used to it, though. Just the regular morning routine.

I dressed in my usual outfit, a blue V-neck tee with fitted sleeves halfway down my forearm with loose chocolate bermudas **(I think that's how their spelled)** and flip-flops, and made my way out the door to inspection.

Gavdoll and Percy- erm, _Mamba, _were late for the second time this week, which was unusual. Mona seemed upset, and Lela seemed a bit concerned as well, but Reese, as usual, was just sitting there with a smirk on her face that could probably get her arrested. Josh was playing on his DSIXL, but that wasn't exactly news either. I decided to do inspection myself.

Jaskana's uniform was wrinkly and smelled of seriously unpleasant BO, so I sent her back, along with this kid named Luke Castellan, **(teehee, you didn't think I'd forget Lukie, did you?)** who happens to be Reese's boyfriend, that had toothpaste all over his mouth. What a charmer (Note sarcasm). Other, than that, inspection went pretty well.

Mamba and Gavdoll _finally _came in, and, thankfully, not as much of a mess as last time, but Mona went ballistic. She didn't even falter when Mamba told her to, and I quote, "Quit being such a damned nasty little bitch." (He has quite the lovely little vocabulary, if I do say so myself) Don't get me wrong, Mona is a great friend, but she gets really strict when it comes to our duties to Chaos. Sometimes even more than Chaos himself does.

Mamba came over to me and gave me a fist bump, and we started training with the Chaos soldiers.


	5. Chapter 6 not very awesome

**Okay, I'm going to write Percy's flashback now.**

**SIKE!**

**It's just a list of what happens that makes him leave. I tried to make it, but I failed miserably. That's why I didn't update for so long. I finally just gave up and made a list. So here ya go!**

_ The camp counselors are given immortality, and the campers are given the type of immortality the hunters have. __**(A/N Annabeth isn't camp counselor, I think)**_

_ Percy gets a new half-brother, Soren._

_ Soren drowns Annabeth and blames it on Percy because he is jealous of his brothers fame _

_ Everyone believes Soren and turns on Percy._

_ Percy is taken to Mount Olympus for a trail, and since they can't kill him, they kill his parents so he is entirely alone, and Hestia, after being asked to by Percy, takes away his immortality so he doesn't have to live all alone forever._

_ Percy attempts suicide by willing himself to drown_

_ Anna, on a mission to recruit Percy, saves him at the last second_

**Okay, now I can write, because I have this stuff all down and mapped out in mah brain. DUN DUN DUN. There will be a bit more swearing in this chapter, sorry. **

** Also, just a note for all you peoples, I have almost 2,000 views, and 9 reviews. Please review even if you don't like my story or don't have an account. I would like, love you forever. Pwease? Another note, I have a poll up on my profile. If you would vote, I would be so, so, SO grateful. Thanks!  
Okay, here goes. Love ya.**

**-Kitty**

Percy's POV (Just after Anna saves Percy)

My sight was fuzzy as I slowly lifted my eyelids. I could hear the ocean roaring, along with the soft sound of a beautiful voice. Was I in Elysium? Did Hades believe me after all?

Then I noticed the beautiful voice happened to be spouting a string of curse words. Nope. Not Elysium.

I still couldn't see very well, but I knew I was on a beach. Why wasn't I dead? I had willed the water inside me, so it would drown me without fail. What was going on?

Suddenly, an irritated voice cut through into my thoughts. "Finished napping, honey?"

"What-" I was having a hard time registering the situation. "Who are you?"

"Who I am isn't important, at least right now. What _is _important," she yanked me up so I was sitting, "is the fact that _you, _Mr. 'I'm going to make a stupid-ass attempt at suicide,' need to get talked to." She looked pretty mad. Who was this chick?

"For one thing, why the hell did you try to kill yourself anyway? 'I'm Percy Jackson, nobody loves me, I'm gonna drown myself, wa wa wa.' Well you're lucky I got here early, buddy, or you'd be dead as a motherfuckin' doorknob! Then Hades would just send you to punishment without a trial since he thinks your evil, and you'd be living in complete and utter misery for all frickin' eternity. ETERNITY! No Chaos Army for you, just the frickin' underworld."

She ranted for a few more minutes, and then grabbed me by the arm. "You ready to leave this world behind, Perce?"

"What do you mean?"

She gave me a look. "Ugh, just say, 'I sure am, Anna! Take me away!'"

I was a bit confused. "Um, what you said!" Then the whole universe went black as night, and I was on my way to wherever this Anna girl wanted me to go.

**Hey! I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow, so I won't be updating for a while. This chapter is short, but it's all you got until I come back. Anyway, take good care of Fanfiction while I'm gone. Bai.**

**-Kitty**


	6. Chapter 7 a little bonus thing

**HEY! I'M BACK!**

**Actually, I was back a week ago, but I was busy with my other story. I haven't finished the next chapter, so I wrote a little bonus thing that's a conversation between our favorite (or at least my favorite) trio, Percy, Gavdoll, and Anna. Here goes!**

Gavdoll: So why did you pick Mamba as your codename anyway? Aren't Mambas a type of fruit candy or something?

Anna: YES! MY FAVORITE!

Percy: *Huffy* It's supposed to be after the _snake_, smartass.

Gavdoll: There's a snake called a Mamba? I didn't know you could name a species after a fruit candy…

Percy: Gods, the snake came first! How many times do I have to tell you that?!

Anna: As many as you like, you sexy little fruit chew, you.

Percy: Not you, too, Anna!

Anna: BWAHAHAHA!

_(This goes on for several minutes until…)_

Gavdoll: So if I, hypothetically, wanted to take out, hypothetically, a girl, hypothetically, per se, hypothetically, Lela-

Percy: Hypothetically?

Gavdoll: Yes.

Percy: Okay, I was a bit confused there, sorry.

Gavdoll: *Glares* _Any_way, If I wanted to take Lela on a date, what would I want to do with her that would make her like me?

Anna: Take her for ice cream. Bitches love ice cream.

Gavdoll: And how would _you _know, miss never-had-a-boyfriend-except-for-my-stuffed-Cliffo rd-dog-thing?

Anna: *Leans back in her chair, looking satisfied* Because, baby, the elderly know things.

Percy: You're seventeen!

Anna: Huh-uh, I'm 317, you dolt.

Percy: *Blushes and glares at Anna* Whatever. So I should take that one girl I like-

Gavdoll: You mean Mona?

Percy: *blushes again* NO!

Gavdoll: *Whispers to Anna* Yeah, it's Mona.

Anna: *whispers to Gavdoll sarcastically* No kidding!

**Okay, there's your bonus chapter! Love ya!**

**-Kitty**


	7. Chapter 8 sorry bout the wait

**Hi! Sorry I took so long! Here's the thing: I may not update this quite as often because I have six stories to juggle. This one, Cinderella, two Adventure Time ones I haven't published yet, my Mermaid fic I haven't published yet, and Nekolympians, which I'm doing with my friend on a shared account (please check it out). So, as you can see, I sort of have my hands full at the moment. I also have a big project for school I'm working on, and its superhard. Thanks for understanding bai.**

**Love ya,  
-Kitty**

Percy's POV (still the flashback)

I was suddenly in a glittering city, with pure white, sphere-like, modern looking buildings. There were teens everywhere, along with a few little kids. The sky was a darker blue, with so many stars and planets shining that they didn't seem to need a sun.

All I could say was, "Whoa."

"You like it?" The Anna chick smiled in a satisfied sort of way.

Yeah, it's awesome."

"Great, now put this on." She took a jet-black hoodie out of her messanger bag, shoved it over my head, put the hood up, and ripped at the strings until the sweatshirt was almost closed. "That should do until you get your cloak."

"Anna Douleur." **(A/N pronounced "doo-ler")**

"What?"

"My name. Anna Douleur."

"Is that French?"

"Maybe."

"Whatever."

Anna Douleur looked a bit uncomfortable.

She led me around the little planet, explaining everything.

"Okay, see that really big building over there? The one with the suns carved into it? That's the training building. The smaller one next to it, the one with the squiggly lines inside of a circle, that's the mess hall. That one over there, the one with the silhouette cracked in half, that's the infirmary, and that really really big one in the middle, that's the dorms. Got it?"

"I think…wait…no. I don't get it. Where am I? Why am I here?"

"I don't know! What, you think Chaos just decided to tell me everything? I'm not writing your biography, pal. I'm just a messanger. Now shut up and listen to what I tell you."

"Alright, sorry," I said meekly.

"I said SHUT UP!" she looked pretty steamy. I wondered what made her moods so unpredictable.

Apparently we were done with the tour, because she stopped talking entirely. I couldn't even hear her breathe. Was she breathing, even? I listened closely. No, she wasn't breathing. But how was that possible?

I took the moment of awkward silence to observe her. She had a small pointed nose with a few splashes of freckles on it. Her hair was a darker black, almost blue. Her eyes were a melancholy purplish, with rings of green. She had a half-smile decorating her mouth. But as I was inspecting her slightly tanned skin tone, I noticed something almost as disturbing as her not breathing.

The tip of her leftmost index finger was charred black on the end, with the fingernail peeled back.

It looked as if she had clipped the fingernail to make it less noticeable, but the gruesome feature was still extremely prominent. I decided to break the silence **(Hey Percy, there's this thing called "tact" don't know if you've heard of it)**. "Um, Miss Douleur…"

"Anna."

"Anna, is your…uh…finger going to be alright? That looks sorta…"

She smiled wryly. "Painful? Yeah, it is. Really, really painful. But I'll be fine."

I doubted it. "You sure you'll be okay?"

"Of course I am. I'll always be okay." She locked eyes with me suddenly, and gave me a semi-sad smile. "You'll learn that over time. Everyone's okay here, just a little heartbroken underneath. Some take different names, some change their appearances, some even change their whole personality, but we're all good."

Alright.

I guess that's a satisfying answer.

NOT.


	8. AUTHORS NOTE LAST ONE SUPERIMPORTANT YO

Dear fandom,  
I am editing and rewriting parts of mah story un order to make it better and start a bit of an actual plotline. Authors notes will be deleted, chapters will be edited and swept of mistakes, and the whole story will be much much much better. I'm starting right now, so never fear! Kitty is here!  
-Kitty


End file.
